Until The Day I Die
by Sampaguita38
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga and Itachi Uchiha are crazy. Crazy, and crazy in love. Little she knows that each day she spends locked inside the asylum with him, her feelings grow stronger. She is his hope. She is the one who will save him from his craziness, and he is the one who will save her from this place.


_**~ Until The Day I Die ~**_

_Summary:_ Hinata Hyuuga and Itachi Uchiha are crazy. Crazy, and crazy in love. Little she knows that each day she spends locked inside the asylum with him, her feelings grow stronger. She is his hope. She is the one who will save him from his craziness, and he is the one who will save her from this place.

WARNING: OOC, cursing, romance, some dark moments ( kind of, more like in the beginning )

This is the original version of my other story " Save You ".

I dedicate this to the ones who encouraged me to write it. So thank you to: TheRoadLessTraveledBy, ShirayukiHime83 and gigantic special thanks to Happyhelper83 who is such a sweet person who basically read most of my stories and reviews to them all the time.

P.S. : If you read the other version I did, you will notice that there might some similarities, but as we go on, the story will chain up completely differently.

My own slow steps tumbled and echoed through the nasty deserted corridors of Konohagokure High Surveillance Asylum. This place suffocated me with the dirty walls that once used to be white but now have paint falling off. Cockroaches crawled here and there, lightbulbs went on and off like in horror movies and screams could be heard behind the many reinforced doors along with whispers of which seemed to be prayers.

When a dead silence fell, the atmosphere tensed up, the air became colder than it already was, heavier and harder to breathe in. A shriek cut through the silence, freezing me up to my bones.

I ran to the direction of where I thought I had heard the scream. I didn't know why I did, but it was like if a magnet was attracting me.

I kept on running, running many times past the same doors, and felt like if I was never going to reach. If there was one and only thing I was certain about at this exact same moment, was that this was worse than being in a maze.

The same shriek caused me to have goosebumps. I furrowed my eyebrows, and clutched my chest in pain. The cry described so much pain that I almost felt what this person was feeling.

Negative energy and activity engulfed me.

I knew I was close.

I immediately stopped at one open door.

I wanted to scream.

But I couldn't.

How horrified I was at the sight of a doctor and a nurse giving shots, infusing only God knows what into the veins of a patient.

The patient was handcuffed to the arms of a chair, feet also tied, and a metal bar holding tightly against his forehead.

There was a BZZZZZZZzzzzzz ... sound followed with sparks of electricity.

The body of the tied man shook uncontrollably.

His eyes rolled at the back of his head. He cried out of pain, and the what I call _mother fucking_ medics laughed.

My eyes drifted to a control remote one of them was holding.

I saw him press a button, sending shock waves at the tied person.

I bit my bottom lip so hard to restrain myself from making noise, that it started to bleed.

Metal taste of my blood filled up my mouth.

These people... they... they were electrifying this man... torturing him...

I subconsciously let out the gasp I was holding.

The doctor turned around, walking up to me.

My eyes widened.

I wanted to run, but was stuck in fear.

What was he going to do ? Torture me too ?

- " Ma'am, are you okay ? " he asked

What a stupid question. If I was okay ? A man was just being tortured right there for kami's sake !

- " I'll have to ask you to leave. " the doctor said nonchalantly pushing me out of the door frame I was standing on earlier, and shut the door on my face.

I yelped as a someone came gripped me from behind, pressuring a soaked cloth with what I guess was formol.

I tried to fight back, but it was impossible to escape from the grip as it slowly drained my energy.

I breathed in the product that makes you faint when I needed air.

I felt myself fall, fall into the darkness, into a void.

My body reflexes kicked in, making me eyes snap open and jump out of bed.

Sweat trickled from my forehead down to my nose and chin.

My eyes wandered to my surroundings.

Beige old used sheets were placed on my bed. Just thin sheets, nothing else except for the cheap pillow that had few feathers remaining inside and the squeaky not very comfortable mattress.

The walls, and door were exactly the same as I had seen in my nightmare.

Had I actually been dreaming or did everything really happen ?

I ripped off all the tubes that were connected to my body and to a monitoring machine.

I walked bare feet on the nasty tiled floor to the only door available in the room.

I grabbed the door knob, and tilted it.

It was locked.

- " Fuck ! " I growled

- " Need some help ? " a voice asked

I dropped my hand to my side, and faced a doctor with gray-ish hair and rectangular glasses leaning against a wall.

- " And you are ? " I questioned quirking an eyebrow

- " Kabuto. "

- " Where am I ? What am I doing here ? "

- " You don't remember do you ? Or to be EXACT, you don't WANT to remember. "

- " I don't know what you're talking about. " I reproached

- " Oh yes you do, believe me. " he paused " Hinata Hyuuga, 16 years old, patient at Konoha's asylum for trying to kill a nurse, Sakura Haruno to be precise. You have nightmares which you assume to be real, when they actually are not. You also have been acting weird for the past months. Perhaps your mother's death during your childhood affects you more, now that you understand the accident more clearly. You behave like a bipolar, mood swings from shy, sweet, and kind to crazy and violent. You use your innocent appearance to trick people, and convince them to get what you want. "

I shook my head

- " No, no, no no NO ! That's not true ! That's a LIE ! "

- " Reality hurts Hinata " Kabuto said before leaving

- " Reality hurts Hinata " I mimicked mockingly

An index light poked my forehead.

- " What the- "

I blinked

- " You're cute. " a guy a little bit older than me said.

He had straight messy black shoulder-length hair and cold onyx eyes.

I stepped back.

Where the hell did he come from and how the fuck didn't I notice his presence before ?

First the creeper of Kabuto, and now a smoking hot crazy teenager calling me cute out of the blue.

As if he read my mind, he pointed to the far dark corner of the room.

- " I was over there all this time. " he stated and poked me again

I annoyingly slapped his hand away.

- " Stop that ! "

- " And what if I don't want to ? "

I sighed.

- " You're childish. "

- " Then that makes us equal. " he smirked

- " I am NOT childish. " I pouted

- " Then, mimicking someone is mature ? "

I felt my cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

- " I'm Itachi by the way. "

I nodded.

- " Hinata. " I thought for a moment " Why are you HERE anyways ? "

- " Oh, that's because you're my roommate for now on. "

I choked.

- " W-Whaaaa- B-but you're a GUY and I'm a GIRL ! "

He chuckled

- " Staff here don't give a fuck about anything. It's not like in prisons, where the genders are separated. And to be honest, you shouldn't worry that much about the patients, the employees are the ones who are crazier. "

I gulped.

- " Now that's nice... " I joked

- " Don't worry, I'll protect you if that makes you feel more comfortable. " ( OMG Itachi's a pure CUTIE ! )

_' Yeah... no, not really... well, kind of. Wait, what. the. fuck ?! This guy is here because he must've done something psychopathic, what if he tries to kill me along with the employees ? '_ I thought

- " So.. umm... what's your story ? " I asked sitting down on the edge of the mattress

He joined me and locked eyes with me.

- " I killed my clan... "

_'... Talking of about how psychotic this guy could be ...'_

TO BE CONTINUED... ;D Liked it ? Did ya ? Review PLEASE !? Do you think Hinata really is crazy like Kabuto says, or you don't buy it ?

Hint: _Sometimes reality can be deceiving_


End file.
